


Justice League

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [415]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: wonderavian on tumblr requested: Alan falls down an old well and Gordon has to get him out???





	

“I want to point out that this is how Batman starts.”

It’s easily a hundred in the shade and Gordon’s shirt is sticking to him in all the wrong ways.  “Which version, he’s been rebooted so often he’s been half-kicked to death.”

“Hey!” Alan protested, and his voice was weirdly echo-y, the crumbling stonework of the old well reflecting his voice in odd ways.  “I will hear nothing bad said about the Dark Knight.”

“Yeah, well, this is Kansas, not Gotham.  Kansas is Supes country, and anyway, Superman could have flown out.  Or better yet, used his x-ray vision and known not to stand on a rotting well cover.”  Gordon grunted out through gritted teeth as he tugged the knots tight.  The barn had yielded several lengths of rope, but none long enough to reach down to where Alan had landed and twisted his ankle.  Gordon had rope burn on his palms from tying them together.

He hoped it would hold long enough to haul Alan out of there before anyone returned to the farmhouse and found them where they shouldn’t be.

The silence from the well was stretching on worryingly.  “Allie?” Gordon called out as he made the line fast around the nearest stout tree.  “Still with me?”

“Just thinking.”

“Don’t strain yourself,’ Gordon muttered, paying out the jury-rigged coil towards the shattered edge of the well-cover.

“Heard that,” Alan called out anyway.  “And I was thinking, if I could be any hero, I’d be Wonder Woman.”

Gordon frowned even as he checked the loop one last time for kinks or tangles. “You want the spangled tights?”

“I’d rock them and you know it,” Alan called back, unperturbed.  “But admit it, Wonder Woman is bad-assed.”

“Well, lasso of truth, coming your way.”  Gordon tossed the line, and a second later heard Alan grunt as it hit him.  “Got it?”

“Just a sec.”  The line twitched in Gordon’s hands as Alan tied it around himself.  “Ok, let’s go.”

Gordon was almost swimming in sweat by the time Alan’s hand appeared over the edging, clawing for purchase before he managed to haul himself over and onto firm ground.  He rolled onto his back.  “Thanks, bro.”

“Don’t go down again and we’ll call it even.”  Alan had vanished with a suddenness that had made Gordon’s blood run cold.  “Come on, let’s hose you off before everyone wonders how you got muddy in the middle of summer.”

Alan slung his arm over Gordon’s shoulder, letting Gordon take some of his weight off his twisted ankle.  “Wonder Woman, I’m telling you.”

Gordon laughed and started them off unsteadily back towards the barn.  “Dude, Aquaman or bust, and you know it.”

They squabbled easily all the way home.


End file.
